Fortress Feud
Fortress Feud in CoD is similar to CC's Fortress Feud with these differences. Wardens * Instead of registering, your guild will need to defeat Wardens level one through four to enter FF levels one through four. * Each guild member gets unlimited attempts to defeat the Warden, but only their highest damage counts against the total sum needed to defeat it. Battle for the fortresses Once the Fortress feud itself starts each guild competes against three other guilds that reached the same warden level to control fortresses on a map. * Each account gets five teams instead of CC's three. * There is just one long war all weekend instead of CC's mini conflicts. * Defeated teams revive at the Midnight reset. * Heroes get ATK and HP bonuses from the Sanctum level. Tips * Instead of going all out against the Warden, try stopping and restarting the challenge every time you get slightly more total damage than before against this level for this week. The reward is that your attacking heroes gain a quadratic amount of experience from each Warden level. ** Each Warden fight is automatically ended one minute after it was started on the device clock, with a hard limit of three minutes duration on the server clock. * If several players are fighting a given warden level and one defeats it the others will also get a big exp reward, even if they don't match their max damage against that level. * Jasfae and Bahamut are especially useful when fighting the wardens as they combine Scatter (to prevent stun procs) with the debuffing of the warden's deflection shield. * Smurf Swarming: when the enemy exposes an impossible to beat team on their front line you toss all of your underlevel smurf teams at them. The smurfs all die, but the enemy uber team takes a ride home all fatigued out. ** The Smurfening takes this to an absurd level by attacking with 13 times as many accounts as the target guild has. (Hint: The smurfs don't need to all be members of your guild at the same time to do this.) ** Reviving heroes (such as Hellspawn) can survive any number of level one smurf waves so will need to be finished off by some other means. * There is a cooldown period after capturing a fort before you can launch attacks from that fort. This ranges from a few minutes on the lesser forts to eight hours on the center fort. You can move in, out and through forts under cooldown, but you can't launch an attack from a fort under cooldown against an adjacent fort you don't control. * Use your six Demolish charges a day carefully to cut enemy forces off from forts so you can let these time out without interference. These charges can only be used by the guild leader and each subtracts one hour from the cooldown after capturing one fort. Flag Flip Bug Sometimes the flags will show the wrong team. Just pick details from the menu to correct ownership. Then you will be able to move through the reclaimed fort. Use to grab forts In order to trigger the flag flip bug offensively in order to capture forts without waiting for cooldowns just reenter FF before you're fully logged back in to the game. Tested clients * Android 4.4.2 Lenovo table has exploitable flag flip bug. * Android 7.0 Alcatel_5044R phone can flip. Category:Battle Category:Guilds Category:Bugs